


Mob Boss

by MusicLover6661



Series: Mob Boss [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661
Summary: “Matthew was twice your size, I've never seen you take someone out so fast before” He chuckled and looked over at me, he knew what he was doing.  And he didn't care.





	1. Chapter 1

The man was on his knees begging for his life, claiming he had a wife and a child waiting for him at home. I knew better, everyone knew better than that. The rats never settled down with a family, they only prayed on what they could get. Chewed up what they were given and spit it out once they were done. Johnny had been holding the gun for over a minute, listening to his pathetic whining as he debated. Smirking before pulling the trigger, his brains scattered around the concrete as his lifeless body hit the ground with a thud. The blood pooled quickly, almost hitting my shoes before I took a step back.

“Dump the body, I don't need anymore pigs finding another one” I fixed my jacket and headed over to my car, the driver opening the door as I slipped inside.

The drive was quiet as I watched the streetlights pass by, the houses had all gone dark from the time we arrived at the warehouse. They knew never to call me unless it was something serious, he had given us information on a certain boss we were watching. I put that information to good use and put out the hit on him, he'd be dead before dawn and I wouldn't have to get my hands dirty. I would go home and enjoy a nice glass of whiskey before heading to bed. I had a lot of work to do in the morning, I couldn't spend my night worrying over a simple rat.

 

~~~ 

“Sir, there's someone on the phone for you” Johnny, my most loyal man was standing in the doorway to my office. His face wasn't flushed so I knew it wasn't the cops, again.  
“I'll take it, thank you” I nodded to him and lifted up the phone, pressing the number to accept the call.  
“Hargrove speaking” Clients were the only people to call in the morning, arranging to meet up and discuss business somewhere the phones couldn't be tapped.  
“William, it's Tommy, look man I need some help” He sounded rushed, barely speaking above a whisper.  
“You know not to call me, what the hell are you doing?” I gripped the phone tight in my hand, if this had to do with the hit I had placed on his ex wife I swear to god.  
“The cops found Smith's body, they may have found fingerprints” They found a body that was buried over six feet deep? And found fingerprints?  
“The body was cleaned thoroughly, it's fine” I cleared my throat and glanced up at my secretary Sarah, she looked startled at my words.

I shook my head and listened to him, his voice became shakier as the wind picked up outside. I rolled my eyes and hung up, I didn't need to deal with this right now. Deciding that the papers on my desk were more important I started to file through them. Most were clients paying off their debts, some continuing their contracts for the safety of themselves and their families. So typical. They would come crawling to the office when they knew there neck was next. Begging for forgiveness, pleading that they would pay to keep themselves safe. Hiring men was easier than I had ever planned, they were practically throwing themselves at my feet to be hired.

The rats were easy to take care of, a slip of cyanide, a bullet to the back of the head and they'd be gone. A new person would take their place before the body was disposed of. Unfortunately it was beginning to get harder to find alibi's. Most of my men were off keeping eyes on clients, and if I had to be the one to initiate a hit, well who was going to deny me when I asked for an alibi? All of my friends had tried to convince me to find a woman and settle down, but no woman ever caught my eye. There were so many places to visit, I could travel the world and never have to worry about seeing any of the people in my town. I was perfectly fine with going to my friends wedding alone, he knew better that I would never attend with someone.

“Billy! You made it!” Johnny ran over and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. His new wife was mingling with the guests.  
“Wouldn't miss it for the world Seward” I smiled and patted his back, slipping the envelope into his hands before heading over to the other guests.

He deserved to take his wife on a proper honeymoon, I had recruited a few more men to take his place while he was gone. They weren't as good as him, but I could deal with it for now. There were a lot of women, many of them around my age but none caught my eye except for one. She was wearing a tight black dress that cut off right above her knees. Her hair was curled to perfection just below her shoulders, the dark red lipstick she wore over her beautifully plump lips. Her lashses fluttered lightly as she caught me eye, a blush rising to her cheeks. I fixed my hat and walked over slowly, can't seem too eager to meet her.

“What'll you have?” I asked looking her over, the dress hugged her curves as if it was designed solely for her.  
“Pinot Noir” Her voice sent a shiver down my spine, though I refused to let it show.  
“One glass of Pinot for the lovely woman, and a scotch on the rocks for myself” I didn't intend on drinking at the reception, but who was I to deny myself a little fun?

The bartender nodded at us and went off to get glasses for our drinks, she turned so her body was facing me entirely, the deep v of the dress left nothing to the imagination. All I could think about was how it would look on my floor later that night. Her heels were a deep red, almost the same shade as her lipstick.

“So who do you know?” The bartender set down our drinks and headed over to the other guests, she picked up her glass and sipped it slowly.  
“The bride, we've been friends since we were babies” She smiled fondly at the thought, her eyes looking over as the bride and groom danced together.  
“He picked a good one, that's for sure” I sipped my drink, the scotch burning my throat harshly.  
“More like she picked a good one, they met when she was a waitress at the diner here in town. Never thought he'd propose to be honest” I knew exactly what she meant, Johnny wasn't the type to settle down for just anyone. He had told me the story once when we had sat down one night over five years ago.  
“He loves her, more than anything in this world” I looked back at the girl whose name I hadn't learned still.  
“I've heard, and seen” She giggled and set her glass down, looking me over.

I couldn't help but smirk, she was falling right into the trap I had set. Now all I needed was her name, and her number.

“Y/N!” Johnny's wife, Krista, yelled from across the room, I growled lowly. She was going to swoop in and take her away before I could go in for the kill.  
“What?” She whined as Krista walked over, holding up her dress as to not step on the white fabric.  
“Come dance with me, Johnny went off somewhere with one of his friends” She was pouting her lip at the woman whose name I finally knew.  
“But I was talking with?” She looked at me suddenly, now realizing she didn't know my name at all.  
“Billy, or William” I smiled and chuckled, people never usually called me by my full name, it seemed unnecessary.  
“I was just talking with Billy here” Y/N gestured with her hand to where I was sitting, clearly not interested in leaving anytime soon.  
“Please? We're leaving soon and I wanna dance with you one time before we leave?” Y/N looked over at me before nodding, I would just find her before she left for the night.

Krista grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the dance floor. I was hypnotized by the way her hips moved, as if she was enticing me to follow her onto the dance floor. I had to bite the inside of my cheek more than I wanted to to keep myself distracted. The scotch helped, until it was gone. There was no way I was going to order a second glass if I planned on going out later tonight. Or if I was able to get Y/N into my bed, I needed to be on my game. The reception let out slowly, people congratulating the brand new couple before heading out to their cars. I held back and waited to see if Y/N stayed behind as well. And luck seemed to be on my side that night, she was waiting by the doors with Johnny.

“Thank you so much, I can't thank you enough” Johnny was shaking my hand like a madman, his face lit up with a megawatt smile. I couldn't help but smile back.  
“It's the least I could do for my best friend” His eyes widened, his jaw dropping open.  
“I'll be back within a week, I swear” I shook my head, assuring he could take at least two weeks before worrying about work at all.  
“Go and enjoy, you're a newlywed now” I sent him on his way and walked back over to the woman who had been on my mind all night.  
“Shall we Mr. Hargrove?” She held out her arm to me, I took it gently with my own and lead her over to my car. The night was sure to be interesting.

 

Two Months Later

She was making pancakes in nothing but one of my shirts, dancing around while she waited for them to finish cooking. I couldn't help but smile at her, sure I was going soft for a woman while I wasn't at work, but during those hours I was the same cold man. Johnny had come back from his honeymoon a changed man, he was faster, deadlier than I had ever seen him. It had made me a touch nervous as I watched him choke out a man almost twice his size. He fell to his knees within a minute, his eyes cold and lifeless.

~~~  
“Johnny, what the hell?” My voice was breathless, looking down at the man by my feet.  
“There was a hit on him, I'm just doing my job” Johnny shrugged and wiped his gloves off, his breathing was so calm that it unnerved me.  
“Matthew was twice your size, I've never seen you take someone out so fast before” He chuckled and looked over at me, he knew what he was doing. And he didn't care.  
“It's all about skill, things can't get messy” I knew he was doing it to keep his wife safe. 

He had come to me one night panicking, she had told him the news of how she was pregnant and he wasn't sure how to react. So I sat him down and told him what he needed to hear, this was his wife and she deserved nothing but his love and attention. Sure he was killing men under my authority, but he was doing it to support himself. 

“I know that, I just don't need you doing something reckless” He scoffed and grimaced, his lips pulling into a deep frown.  
“I'm not that dumb, I've learned more in the last year than I have in my entire life! Just let me have this one thing!” He threw his hands up in aspiration, clearly annoyed with how the conversation was going.  
“I didn't say you couldn't have this Johnny, I just need you to be careful” He sighed and took off his gloves, throwing them into the bin with the body. Theo flicked open the lighter and tossed it in, the flames licking high into the sky.  
“I am being careful, now let's go” He turned his back to me and walked over to his car.

I was protecting him, and he was retaliating by throwing it in my face. If he didn't start acting write he'd be the one at the end of my gun.  
~~~

“Darling, are you spacing out on me again?” Y/N walked over with a plate stacked high with pancakes, her other hand was holding a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast.  
“Maybe I am, is that a problem?” I looked over at her and smiled, she rolled her eyes and set down the plates.  
“I was trying to ask if you wanted coffee, but you were off in la la land” She giggled before sitting down, the shirt opened slightly to reveal the soft skin of her chest. Now wasn't the time to get turned on.

We ate breakfast quietly, I had to meet with a couple clients by lunch time to discuss policies. But I didn't want to leave my house, I wanted to pull her into my lap and kiss every inch of her body. By the time it was eleven I decided it was time to leave, she kissed me deeply, gripping onto my jacket before I broke away from the kiss and left. Johnny was already inside waiting when I walked inside, Sarah was filing the new clients alphabetically, I would be lost without that woman in my office.

“Mr. Hargrove? Your appointment is here” Sarah peaked her head inside as I sat down in the plush chair.  
“Send them inside please” I unbuttoned my jacket and slipped it off my arms, the vest I wore underneath felt far too tight from the summer heat.  
“Good to see you found work after school” The voice caught me off guard, I hadn't expected to see him at all.  
“Steve Harrington, what brings you to my office on this glorious day?” I laid the jacket on the small table near my desk, keeping my eyes on Steve.  
“I was working for someone, but things got a little messy and I heard that you help keep people under wraps so to speak” I narrowed my eyes, there was only one other mob boss that was a “threat” to me, I couldn't risk having a narc.  
“Who're we talking about here?” I leaned back in the chair, the springs squeaking softly.  
“Zack Baker, he wasn't happy with how I handled something for him and he's felt threatened by me for some reason. And I heard Theo talking outside about how you help your clients, you know I wouldn't come here unless I was desperate” He laid his hands on my desk, leaning over to get closer to me.  
“Does he have a hit out on you?” That would be a deal breaker, I couldn't keep someone safe who had an active hit on them.

He shook his head and sat down in the chair across from me, his hair falling over his forehead slightly. He looked up at me panicked, his hands shaking as he picked at the skin around his nail.

“He fired me from his firm, said I was too much of a liability, but I've seen people following me around lately, so I don't know if it's his doing, or their own” He had a point, some people liked to kill without the boss knowing, though it was very high risk to do such a thing.  
“You know this won't be cheap right?” I raised my eyebrow and watched him nod slowly, he pulled out an envelope and slid it towards me.  
“There's enough for the first few months, I just don't want to feel like I need to look over my shoulder every second” I opened the envelope and thumbed through the bills, he was paying extra.  
“Alright, I just need you to fill out some paperwork” I stood up and went over to the files in my office, there were very few names I kept close to myself.

I got out a stack of papers and handed them to Steve, he began to sign and initial every paper that he needed. His hands were flying over the pages faster than I could keep track. Once he finished he stood up and nodded at me without another word, leaving the office. I sent Theo to keep an eye on him, he was the quietest of my men. Could sneak up on someone even in the quietest of rooms. I put the file back into the cabinet and sat down in my chair. I had one more appointment before I could leave for the day if I wanted. No one was due to call at all in the day, so I would turn off my phone and relax with Y/N for the remainder.

“Billy Hargrove, it's been a while” His voice sent chills down my spine, the hairs raising on the back of my neck.  
“Zack, it's good to see you” I turned and faced him, his black hair was slicked back onto his head. I grimaced slightly.  
“It's nice to know you haven't changed a bit” He chuckled and walked over to the desk, sitting down in the chair Steve had been in only twenty minutes ago.  
“You know how I am, I prefer change when I want it” I had once worked under Zack's heavy hand, he demanded the most of his men. And if you weren't willing to do what he asked, well you were disposed of.  
“Yes I know, I heard Johnny got married, pretty girl” I clenched my jaw tight, he had gotten too close this time.  
“The wedding was nice, very big like I expected” I uncurled my hands, flexing my fingers before I sat back down in my chair.  
“Of course, only the best for them” He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. They were too hollow. Then again, everything about him was.  
“So what do I owe this pleasure?” I raised my eyebrow, now wishing more than anything I had my jacket on, at least it could hide how badly I had begun to sweat with him in the room.

Zack leaned back in the chair, seeming as if to be deep in thought as he laced his hands together. His lips pursed before he looked back at me, his lips pulling into a smirk.

“There's someone I had a hit on, but they seem to be under your protection now” I felt my throat tighten, Steve had a fucking hit on him and refused to tell me.  
“I wasn't aware he had a hit on him, you know how clients can be” I was sure Zack knew, he had been doing this a lot longer than I had.  
“Oh yes of course, but it's just that he doesn't know what he's up against right now” Zack chuckled and stood up slowly, unfolding his hands and placing them onto my desk closer to where I was.  
“I'm sure he does, why else would he come to me?” I leaned away from Zack, even if I tried not to show it the man terrified me.  
“That's too bad Hargrove, he doesn't deserve the pity you're giving him” Zack growled and stood up, one of his bodyguards stood in the doorway.  
“I can't call it off Baker, it's already done” I swallowed as Zack glared, he had a thousand mile stare whenever he wasn't glaring, but when he did it made it that much worse.  
“Don't disappoint me this time” He whispered before swiftly walking out of my office.

I let out the breath I was holding, my chest tightening ever so slightly at his words. I knew one of two things, I had to tell Steve I couldn't keep him safe, and second. I had to keep Y/N safe from Zack.

 

The drive home was uneventful, I had been worrying about every little thing the entire day. I had wanted nothing more than to end Zack's life when he sat down in the leather chair. He had been slowly making my life a living hell. I was barely eighteen when I stumbled upon him, he offered me a job that paid well. And who was I to say no? I needed a place to live, I couldn't stay with my overbearing father any longer. The abuse had become too much to handle and I couldn't handle it. So when Zack gave me an ultimatum, well I took the chance and lead my life in a way I never thought I would.

~~~  
“You ruined my life, and for what!? Because you're so miserable that you took it out on your son?!” My voice was cracking, I knew I shouldn't cause a scene. Zack had warned me that it drew the wrong attention. And if I got caught I was going down by myself.  
“You were the reason your mother died! How was I supposed to deal with anything?” I felt the anger boil inside me, my mother was the only person who truly cared about me. She kept me safe from my father when he came home drunk.  
“You threw her down the stairs you piece of shit!” I whipped him with the butt of the gun, the deafening crack as it smacked against his nose gave me a sick sense of pleasure.  
“Because she was defending you! I never knew why she cared for you so much, you worthless piece of-” The gunshot sounded throughout the room, his eyes rolling back as he hit the ground. I couldn't believe I had just ended his life.

The gun felt as if it suddenly weighed a thousand pounds in my hand, I held tight and spit on his now lifeless body. Watching as the two men I had came with dragged the body away. I had refused to call Max and tell her what had happened, they promised the body would come up and look like a suicide. I wasn't going to go away for the murder of my father. I refused to.  
~~~

 

“You're lucky you're cute” Y/N was running her fingers lightly through my hair as we watched a movie, her lips tracing along my neck. I bit my lip gently, trying not to lose myself in her.  
“I know babe, trust me I know” I looked over at her, she pulled back and frowned. Her eyebrows furrowing slightly.  
“Talk to me” She held my hand between both of hers.  
“I don't know how” I mumbled softly, sure we had been together for a little while, but I couldn't just open up to her the way I wanted.  
“Well I believe you open your mouth and say words” She giggled and kissed the back of my hand lightly, I could feel her lips on the back of my knuckles.  
“I just love you, and I don't want you to get hurt” I knew I was going to have to tell her sooner or later. She was going to get suspicious eventually.  
“I'm not going to get hurt Billy” She squeezed my hand tighter and frowned deeper.  
“I'm a mob boss Y/N, there are people out there that want me dead” I was afraid to look at her eyes and see the horror.  
“I know, I'm friends with Johnny's wife if you don't remember” That urked me, did Johnny really tell her what he did for a living? Then again it wasn't an easy secret to keep.  
“I'm surprised you aren't disgusted by me” I said softly, tracing her lips with my thumb.

She shrugged lightly and rested against me, her cheek laying against my shoulder as she averted her eyes back to the TV. I wanted to press the issue a little more, but I thought better of it. She knew who I was, and it didn't bother her so I wasn't going to worry.

 

“He's moving guns, a lot of them” Johnny's words were ringing through my head, Zack was preparing himself for anything that was to come, and I wasn't ready for it.  
“We don't have that kind of money, I can't just have them ship out loads of guns since he is” I sighed and rubbed my face, this was the last thing I needed on my mind.  
“Theo and I will be fine if you want to head out of town for a few days” Johnny was really going to get himself hurt with the way he was thinking.  
“What about your wife? What's she gonna think when you barely come home for longer than a few minutes?” I frowned and sipped my coffee, I hadn't been able to put any creamer or sugar or in it, it was more bitter than I expected.  
“She'll be fine Billy, just take Y/N and go” Johnny wasn't going to back down, even if I demanded him to.

Which is what lead to Y/N and I packing our bags and heading way out of town to a house that I had built almost three years ago. I only ever went here if things were especially chaotic, and with the news I was hearing, this was one of those times. We settled in fairly quickly, I waited by the phone for two days before I heard anything from Johnny. Zack hadn't made a move at all, and there was no word of his whereabouts. That didn't settle the queasiness in my stomach, in fact I was sure it made it worse. It was another three weeks before Johnny called, he had seen Zack in town while he was out with his wife. He said Zack seemed different, less threatening. I told him to keep his eyes on him, people don't change overnight.

~~~  
“Johnny, I can't make you do this, it's suicide!” I was pleading with him at this point to drop everything and come to the house with his wife. He was as usual refusing to listen to me.  
“You have clients Billy, I can't leave them high and dry” I had more than enough men to keep watch of my clients and he knew that.  
“They will be fine, get your ass here now” I growled into the phone, Johnny sighed softly.  
“I'll be there in a couple days” I grimaced, pressing my lips together in a tight line.  
“No, you're coming now!” I waited for Johnny's response before he hung up.

I wanted to slam the phone into the receiver, call him back and berate him for disobeying an order. But I couldn't. Johnny was an adult, and if he didn't want to listen to me then how was I to stop him? He would use it against me in the future, and I didn't need that on my conscious. The goddamn idiot was going to get himself killed and it was going to be entirely my fault.  
~~~

“Babe! Come here!” Y/N was screaming at me from the living room, her hand over her mouth as she watched the news. I prayed more than anything it wasn't bad news.

As I stepped into the living room and turned to face the screen I felt shock take over my body.

“In other news Zack Baker was found dead in his home, police are suspecting foul play is the cause of his death, though there is not much news on the story just yet” The news anchor sounded monotone, reading off the news that had just come up. They were flashing pictures of his house, the cops taping off the entrance as they wheeled him out in a body bag.

The front door opened, Krista was complaining that her feet were sore from walking, Johnny's voice not too far behind her own. I turned to face them, my jaw still dropped open in shock. Johnny caught my expression and smirked with a wink. The same man who I had trained killed one of the deadliest mob bosses in the world. I wanted to hug him, thank him, hell I would've kissed him if I could. I was struggling to truly wrap my head around the news. This had to of been a dream, an alternate reality to the one I was currently living in. Absolutely no way I was living in a world where Zack Baker no longer lived inside of it.

“Go make yourselves at home, I'm gonna make lunch” Y/N smiled at Krista and took her into the kitchen, Johnny dropped his suitcase down onto the ground and stretched out the muscles in his back.  
“You sly dog” I walked over smiling and hugged him tight.  
“Just lay low for now, this won't blow over and we know they'll be looking for us” Johnny was right, they'd look right at us as the culprits.  
“Well we have plenty of time to kill” I pulled out of the hug and walked with him to the kitchen.

The air felt different the moment I stepped into the kitchen, lighter almost. Y/N was talking to Krista about her pregnancy. It gave me peace of mind knowing I wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt anymore. She was going to be safe in my arms where she belonged, I was determined to keep her around for as long as I could. And I'll be damned if anyone took her away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t listen to him tell goodbye to his wife, we didn’t know if this was going to be his last goodbye to her or not. And that tore my heart to pieces.

2 Years Later

Things settled down a lot faster after Zack's death than anyone had expected. There were no cops banging on our door in the middle of the night, coming in with guns drawn. We waited almost two months before leaving, Johnny was afraid Krista wouldn't be able to handle it any longer. She had been almost seven months pregnant at that point. Johnny hadn't been happy that she was pregnant before they got married, but he got over it quickly. Y/N moved in the weekend after we all went back home, I felt better knowing she was close by. She would stay at the house most of the time, cleaning every square inch even when I told her it wasn't necessary. It wasn't until Johnny told me he thought she might be pregnant that I noticed. She held her hand closer to her stomach more than normal, talking softly to herself. And then came the pregnancy tests, four of them to be exact. All with two bright pink lines staring back at me.

I held her close and let her cry, there was nothing in the world that would prevent me from keeping her and my unborn child safe. The months leading up to the birth were excruciating. Y/N would fight with me constantly, whether I was home trying to work or at work trying not to lose my shit at Johnny or Theo. There had been talks of a new mob boss in town, and I was doing everything in my power to stop them. The only hard part, was I had no idea who it was. Johnny did whatever he could to find the new man, but he was always unsuccessful. So I gave up for a little while, if they wanted me dead they could come find me.

My son was born at approximately eight fifty four on August 23rd, and god was he the cutest little child I had ever seen. Y/N refused to put him down, said she was afraid he wouldn't want to get picked back up by her again. I wanted to give him my name, make him a Jr, but Y/N refused. Claimed he needed a name that was all his own. We ended up choosing the name Joseph, or Joey for short. It suited him, and everyone who met him fell in love with him too.

“Billy, please we need to talk about this” Johnny placed a newspaper down on my desk, the headline was glaring back at me. There had been a series of shootings this entire week, and at least three cops were dead because of it. All fingers pointed at me originally. Until I told my side of the story and suddenly no one was banging on my door at two in the morning.  
“They know it wasn't us Johnny, we all had perfect alibis” I pushed the newspaper away and glared at him, whoever was causing this mayhem was causing paranoia all around.  
“This isn't going to end well, we need to find this asshole and take him down before more people get killed” He rubbed his face and sighed, plopping down into the chair across from me.  
“We're trying Johnny, you and I both know that” I picked up my coffee and sipped it, Y/N had made it for me before I ran out the door, kissing her and Joey on the cheek quickly.

Johnny didn't look convinced, he had sunk down into the chair with a soft whine. I didn't want to worry about him more than I already was. I had been receiving letters from whoever this new boss was for a few weeks now, and I was ready to pack up my family and leave. I told Johnny to take his family and leave after his wife had given birth. He being the loyal man he was, refused and said that he had too much on his plate. 

Theo ran into the office breathless, his clothes were torn and his nose dripping blood. I stood up quickly, my chair slamming back into the windows behind me.

“What the fuck happened?!” I screamed scrambling over to him. He was pinching his nose to help stop the blood flow, though it didn't do much at all.  
“I found the fucking asshole whose been making our lives hell” He sat down in the near Johnny and winced.  
“You gotta get cleaned up, then we can talk” I told Johnny to get the first aid kit. It had been used too many times recently, and now it was taking things too far.

It took longer than anticipated, but we got Theo cleaned up and bandaged. Stopping anymore blood flow before we all felt a little more relaxed. Sarah ran out to get anything we needed, the pocket knife I had recently given her was sitting in the side pocket.

“Who is this guy?” I sat down across from Theo, keeping my eyes on him as I did.  
“It's fucking Steve, I caught a glimpse of him slipping Tommy some money down by the pier and suddenly I'm being jumped by two different guys” My jaw dropped open, Steve fucking Harrington?!  
“That son of a bitch, he was keeping tabs on me the entire time” I growled out. My hands were clenched into tight fists.  
“And without Baker, he had no trouble rising to the top” Johnny's voice was bitter, he had been jumped by Steve's men not even a week ago. He had gone out to get milk for his daughter, and as soon as he walked out of the store he got the shit kicked out of him.  
“We're gonna end him, and his little fucking game!” I wanted nothing more than to wrap my hands around his neck. Watching as the life slowly left him.  
“We can't just go in Billy, he's got so many bodyguards that we'd die the moment we walked up” I looked over at Johnny and nodded. He was right, as much as I hated to admit it.  
“We'll figure it out” I patted Theo's knee and stood up, pacing over to the window.

I watched Sarah run across the street, her arms full of bags from the store right across from the building I currently stood in. I planned on giving her some extra money for everything she had been doing for me lately. It wasn't easy, having to ensure the safety of people when you weren't even sure of your own, or the people you cared about.

“We need to find his men, and take them out” Johnny blurted out suddenly. Theo was looking at him as if he was crazy, I was sure my expression mirrored his as well.  
“Johnny that's suicide and you know it” I furrowed my brows and walked over to them, the elevator bell rang as Sarah stepped onto the floor.  
“It's our best chance at this point, without his men he is nothing Billy!” Johnny threw his hands up and stormed out, startling Sarah as she opened the door to my office.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands, even if I could find Steve's men, I had no way of killing them and disposing without something catching on to what was happening. The man was too smart, he would notice a quick decrease in his numbers. Or what if we tried to go in for a kill and got killed ourselves? Everything was too high risk at this point.

When I walked inside the door, Y/N was rocking Joey in the recliner, humming softly. I smiled and walked over, dropping my keys into the small bowl Y/N had insisted we buy. She looked over and held her finger over her lips, pointing down at our son who was drooling ever so lightly on her shirt.

“I just got him asleep, and I don't need him waking up” She whispered, standing from the chair as slowly as she could. He shifted in her arms before relaxing once again.  
“I'm gonna go take a shower, go lay him down” I headed up to the master bath. After the day I had I wanted nothing more than for the world to crumble away. Leaving nothing but Y/N and Joey behind.

Steam poured out from the shower as I cranked it hotter, the water scalding every inch of my skin. I didn't care if I was doing damage at this point. I just wanted the stress to go away, to be able to breathe without worrying if it would be my last. To not wonder if I would go home to my girlfriend and child. God I wanted to do it myself! Just end everything and save everyone else the worry. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't let Steve win.

“Billy” Y/N's voice snapped me out of my spacing, bringing me back to reality.  
“Yes?” I asked, rinsing the soap that I had rubbed into my chest, I hadn't even begun to wash my hair.  
“Is it alright if I come in?” She asked, I could see the silhouette of her body through the glass. She was wearing absolutely nothing except for a smile on her face.  
“Come on in darling” I opened the door and stepped under the spray of the shower.

She hesitantly stepped inside, feeling the water before her entire body was inside. Her hair had begun to cling to her skin from the steam, her eyes tracing over my body before flicking back up to my face. How was I supposed to tell her that the reason I hadn't shown up til almost midnight was because I was afraid I was going to die? She'd of worried more than I had, which would've kept Joey up and made her more emotional. I didn't need that on my plate, I already had too much going on as it was.

“Talk to me, I know you're worried about something when you're this quiet” Her voice was soft as she stepped closer to me, her arms wrapping around my neck as she kissed my cheek.  
“We found the new boss, and Theo got jumped because of it” I held her close, her chest pressing tightly against my own.  
“Jesus, I thought Krista was lying when she told me that” Her lips pulled into a frown, her forehead resting against my chest.  
“I cleaned him up as best as I could, which wasn't very good if I'm honest” I chuckled and rubbed her back slowly, tracing small circles on her lowerback.  
“Whose the new boss?” She kept her head down, afraid of knowing the answer herself.  
“Steve Harrington” I could feel her tense beneath my hands. She hated him almost as much as I did.  
“You're fucking kidding” She lifted her head and looked at my face, trying to read my expression.  
“I wish I was” I shook my head, the spray from the shower peppering against her cheeks.

She gripped my skin tighter, her lower lip quivering as she pulled me into a tight hug. I was going to protect her with my life. I'll be damned if anything were to happen to her or Joey.

~~~ 

“Not gonna happen” I took another bite of my steak, watching Johnny grimace as he sipped his wine.  
“It's the best lead we have Billy, this is all I have to work with” He had been keeping tabs on Steve's actions for about two weeks at this point. He worked quietly and quickly. From what he had found out though, was that he had a girlfriend.  
“And what if she rats us out to him? You and I both know that ends with a bullet” I stabbed my fork into the asparagus on my plate and sighed.  
“It won't come down to that, now stop attacking your food before Krista hears you whining” He took a forkful of mashed potatoes and shoved into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. He had called me over to his house to talk, and of course Krista offered to cook for us since Johnny wasn't home much anymore. I apologized time and time again for that, telling her I was doing everything in my power to get him home at a more normal time. She just patted my shoulder and kissed my cheek before heading back into the kitchen without another word. Johnny watched her cook, his eyes never wavering in the slightest. It didn't take a genius to see how much he adored his wife. It just made me that much more nervous to have him taking on such a difficult case for us.

“Don't let her see your face, nothing. You get the information we need and you get the fuck out you here me?” Johnny nodded, chewing his food slowly. His eyes glanced over to mine before he stood up and walked back into the kitchen.

I couldn't listen to him tell goodbye to his wife, we didn't know if this was going to be his last goodbye to her or not. And that tore my heart to pieces.

The drive to her house was short, it was almost entirely dark save for two rooms. Only one car parked outside in the driveway. Johnny grabbed his gun from the glove compartment and pulled the bandanna from his jacket pocket. I pulled on my leather gloves and got out of the car, the rest of the houses were dark. Johnny sent a quick text to Theo, letting him know we had arrived and were about to set the plan into action. I slipped my gun into the back of my jeans and walked around to the backyard. It didn't matter how many times before I had done this, it always unnerved me. Johnny knelt down and began to pick the lock. I pulled the bandanna tighter around my face and sighed. Johnny had the door unlocked in under a minute, stepping inside quickly.

“Go, now” I could hear Theo's voice behind me, he was just as ready as Johnny and I for this to be over and done with.

I tiptoed through the house, listening closely for squeaky floorboards that would give us away at all. The light to what I assumed was the bathroom, shut off as a woman emerged. A robe covering most of her body. She headed down to the only room that was still lit in the house, talking to herself as she shut the door. I pulled the gun from my jeans and headed up the stairs, Johnny stood in front of me while Theo trailed the rear. Johnny pushed the door open as the woman sat down at her vanity, drying her hair with a towel.

“Nancy Wheeler, it's time to talk” Johnny's voice was thick, he was trying to hide his emotions.  
“Who the hell are you?!” She turned in her chair and screamed, gripping onto Johnny's shirt as he covered her mouth with his hand roughly.  
“You're gonna sit the fuck down and talk to us, do you understand?” He held her tighter against the wall, tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
“Sit her back down, I'll tie her wrists together” Theo went over and pulled the tie from her robe, tying her wrists together so she couldn't move. 

Johnny held her against the chair so she couldn't move, the robe opening slightly to show the skin of her chest and stomach. Normally that would've distracted me, but times were much different now.

“Tell us about your little boyfriend, Steve” Theo leaned down closer to her face, he knew she could spit on him and tell him to fuck off. But there was true genuine fear in her eyes.  
“I haven't seen him much lately, I don't know what you're trying to get out of me” Her voice was shaky, tears still sliding down her cheeks.  
“How many men has he hired lately? And why does he need them?” Johnny was the one to talk now, his lips mere inches from her ear.  
“Over fifty, he said he's going to end something once and for all. I swear that's all I know” She swallowed hard and looked over at where I was standing, her chest heaving as she tried to calm her breathing.

There were six pairs of feet rushing to the room, yelling loudly as the three of us looked between one another. I ran over to the window and pulled it open roughly, Theo jumped out first, I was about to grab Johnny to pull him out as the door kicked open. One of the men grabbing him before I could, he yelled at me to run. My eyes widened before I jumped out the window, the grass not helping break my fall at all. I winced and ran over to the car, getting in quickly. I laid down in the car and held still, there was sound of gunfire. I gripped my gun tighter and clenched my eyes shut, Johnny's figure suddenly falling against the hood of the car, his hands and face bloody. Oh no, oh god please no. Theo ran over and grabbed him, pulling him down to where his car was. There were two more gunshots before Theo hit the ground, Johnny laying still. My eyes filled with tears, my friends were gone in a matter of seconds. A man, the only person I could assume that had killed them walked over. He toed at both Johnny and Theo before turning back to the house.

Once I knew no one was outside I walked over and leaned down, Johnny's body was still warm, but there was no pulse. I looked over at Theo, hoping for any sign of life. I was met with silence, the air feeling thick and heavy. I sucked in a breath and pulled them both over to my car, getting them into the backseat before driving to the ER. I knew there was nothing I could do at that point, but I refused to let them bleed onto the streets. They deserved better than that.

~~~ 

Calling Krista was harder than I ever hoped it would be, she woke up and mumbled tiredly into the phone. My voice broke as I told her the news, she knew the consequences though. It didn't make this any easier though, listening to her painful cries on the other end of the line. Her son whined in the background, not knowing what his mother had just been told. I hovered over Theo's wife's name, Lala, I knew it had to be done, but I couldn't bare to hear anymore crying. As soon as I pressed the phone against my ear, she answered cheerfully. Theo had always told me how she was a night owl, unable to sleep at night so she would either read or watch TV. But when I uttered the words, she screamed. I wanted to do the same, the pain tearing me apart from the inside. They had a little boy together, he was barely six months old. And now he was going to grow up without a father. And it was all my fucking fault.

“Billy” I was awoken by the sound of Y/N's voice, she was holding a cup of coffee.  
“Shit, did I fall asleep?” The clothes I had worn during the interrogation were tattered and covered in blood, the blood of my best fucking friends.  
“Only for a couple hours, my parents are watching Joey right now” She sat down next to me and held the cup up, gesturing for me to take it.  
“I had to call them, and tell them that their husbands won't be coming home” The pain felt more raw saying it to her, she knew exactly what I was going through and yet it wasn't enough.  
“I know, they came to the house just so they wouldn't be alone” I bit my lip roughly at that, I would have to go home and see the women who lost their husbands.

I sat up properly and rubbed my face, the blood caked on my cheeks felt dry and flaky. I knew I needed to shower, to wash away any evidence but I didn't want to. It would be washing away all the things I had done wrong. How I couldn't save them, how it was and will always be my fault that they were dead. Their families were going to mourn, assuming it was caused by something else. I had begged the doctors not to tell their families the truth, they didn't need to know the type of men their sons were. He agreed reluctantly before signing off on their death certificates. And as much as I hated it, they looked peaceful lying on the cold metal tables. Johnny died from a gunshot wound to the heart, Theo from internal bleeding. From what the doctor told me, they didn't suffer in death.

“You're gonna find Steve, and you're gonna make him suffer you got me?” Y/N's expression was fierce, there was a fire in her eyes I had only seen once before.  
“Trust me, I want nothing more in the world right now” I pressed my lips against hers gently and smiled lightly. I didn't care if it took me a year, or ten. I was going to murder Steve Harrington.

3 Months Later

It was a lot harder, my men were terrified of being picked off next after hearing the news. I assured them that if they kept my clients safe, I would keep them safe. And I did. The funerals were the hardest parts, watching the families cry and mourn over their lost children. I always knew the truth, the doctor had claimed it was a car accident which caused severe internal bleeding. The families accepted their fates and started the long process of moving on. We wouldn't though. I would watch Krista's, Lala's, and my own child grow up wondering why life was always tense. Why we couldn't just be happy. I had made my bed, and now I was going to have to lie in it.

“Billy, we have to go tonight or else we won't have another chance like this” Jimmy said to me, looking up from the map I had laid out across my desk. 

I had met Jimmy through Johnny years before, they were friends from childhood that drifted apart when he started working for me. And now I had Jimmy by my side, and even though the guy was crazier than a mental patient, he was great with knives. He had taken out more of Steve's men in one single night than I thought was even possible. He could kill a man, and walk away as if nothing had happened.

“I know, is everything set to go?” I looked over at him and frowned, tonight would be the night I ended Steve's life. Make him beg for mercy when he was on the brink of death.  
“Yeah, car's packed too” Jimmy had planned on leaving the city for a little while after we murdered Steve, he needed to clear his head.  
“Let's go, this ends tonight” I picked up my jacket and headed down to my car.

Y/N knew that morning what we were planning for that night, I kissed her like it was our last kiss. And for all I knew it might've been. Joey was playing with his toys in the living room, no care in the world. I patted his head and headed off to work to work on my clients list, and to plan with Jimmy.

Rock You Like A Hurricane by Scorpions was blasting through the speakers as I sped down the highway to Steve's house. My blood was rushing through my veins, the only thought on my mind was murder. It was going to end tonight and I was going to enjoy every second of it. I parked a few blocks away from his house, the only light was coming from a room on the ground floor. I nodded to Jimmy and slipped from the car, covering my face with the same bandanna that I wore the last time I lost them.

There was a man sitting outside when we snuck closer to the house. He was smoking with his back to us. It was then that I recognized him, the way his black hair curled gently just above his neck. It was the same man who pulled the trigger on Johnny and Theo. Sneaking over I gripped my hand over his mouth, holding my gun to his temple. He didn't try and flail to get me off, he clenched his eyes shut and held his hands up in surrender. I nodded for Jimmy to come over to tie and gag him. I didn't need him ruining the surprise for me. As soon as Jimmy had the man's hands tied, and his mouth gagged to where he couldn't speak we went inside. Steve was on the phone talking animatedly to whoever was on the line.

There was a sick sense of pleasure filling my body as I walked closer to the door, my eyes narrowing as I pulled the gun from my jeans. As soon as he hung up I stepped inside the room, firing one round into both legs. If I could render him immobile I was going to do it. The scream that filled the ear was like music to my ears. He collapsed to the ground in a heap, gripping onto his pants.

“Fuck! Jesus Christ who are you?!” He looked over at where Jimmy and I stood, his eyes widening with fear. Jimmy threw the man on the ground near Steve's feet and chuckled.  
“You're the reason I had to bury my best friends, and now I'm going to be the reason you're six feet under” I pulled the bandanna down so it rested against my chest. Steve's chest rising and falling quickly as he struggled to catch his breath.  
“You were attacking Nancy! I had to do anything I could to keep her safe!” I ground my teeth and fired another round into his l  
eg, his scream echoing through the room.  
“Are you sure about that?! Or was this your plan all along Harrington?!” I turned the gun to the man lying by him and fired a round into his kneecap. His muffled screaming amused me.

Jimmy walked over and knealt down so he was eye to eye with Steve, pulling out one of the knives he had used on Steve's henchman.

“You messed with the wrong guy” Jimmy growled lowly, bringing the blade down into Steve's thigh. He screamed louder than before as Jimmy twisted the blade, digging deeper.  
“Fuck! Please stop!” Steve reached for the knife that was now wedged in his thigh before Jimmy slammed him back onto the ground, looking around for anything to tie him up with. He settled for using part of Steve's shirt, ensuring he wasn't going to be able to escape at all.

I pulled over the chair Steve had in the office and sat him down, he looked between Jimmy and I. His eyes wide with fear as blood soaked his pants.

“I watched Johnny die on the hood of my fucking car you bastard” I gripped his hair and yanked roughly, he winced and clenched his eyes shut tight.  
“I was just trying to-” I clenched my fist and punched him, my knuckles connecting roughly with his nose.  
“You didn't fucking care! You knew my men were there and you murdered them in cold blood!” His nose began to stream blood, covering his lips and chin.  
“Protect her” He whispered, coughing as the blood seeped into his mouth.  
“Kill him Jimmy” I kept my eyes on Steve as Jimmy pulled the gun from his waist and fired two rounds into the man lying on the ground. Steve was going to watch his own men die the same way I did.  
“Fuck! Brian!” I grabbed his cheeks roughly and averted his eyes back to me.  
“We're not done Harrington!” I gripped tighter, feeling his teeth beneath my fingers.

Steve was watching me closely, as if trying to figure out my next move. I snarled and pulled out the knife that was still wedged in his thigh, blood pouring from his leg in a thick and quick stream. Jimmy stepped back, he knew how much I wanted this, how much I needed it.

“You took away the only friends I had left, now I'm going to take away something of yours” I stood up straight and walked around to where his hands were tied together. 

Grabbing onto his pinky I cut into the skin slowly, he screamed louder the more I cut. Once I reached the bone, I smirked. Snapping it like a twig before cutting it entirely off.

“I warned you, I did” I dropped the small finger onto his lap and walked back around, the knife felt light as a feather in my hand.  
“Fuck you Hargrove!” He spit into my face, I knew it was mostly blood. His blood. I chuckled and wiped my face with the back of my hand, looking over his handiwork.   
“I wish it hadn't come to this Harrington, I really do” I gripped the handle of the knife tighter in my hand, before driving it into his abdomen. Over, and over. I lost count at fifty, he was coughing and spitting blood every second I plunged the knife in deeper.  
“Just know, that when I come down to hell, I will find you once again” I stepped back and looked at where Steve sat, now lifeless.

Jimmy stayed quiet, letting me take in everything around the room. Either his girlfriend, or one of his henchman would find him and see what had happened. And by then I would be at home with Y/N enjoying a nice cup of coffee. I nodded at him and we both headed out to our own cars. I knew I should've ditched my clothes, but I had a better idea. I was going to burn them along with every piece of evidence that would lead me back to the murder of Steve. I looked up at the night sky, the stars shining bright and I smiled. Johnny and Theo were watching down on me, and smiling.

I walked inside the house quietly, having stripped down to just a white tee and the sweatpants I had stowed away in my car. Y/N was asleep on the couch, clearly trying to wait up for me. I glanced over at the clock and frowned, it was just passing two in the morning. I knew I should wake her, tell her that all our troubles were finally over, but she looked peaceful. And I knew that I would be with her no matter what. I was going to spend the rest of my life with her and Joey. And I would tell him stories of Johnny and Theo, and how they were great men that he would've loved. Even if they couldn't of been with me then and there. I knew one thing for certain. I was officially the only Mob Boss in town.


End file.
